


Practicing

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23619706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione practices for her honeymoon
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	Practicing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get more comfortable at writing smut and this is the outcome, please be gentle!
> 
> This is unbetad so all mistakes and general terribleness is all me! 
> 
> I own nothing!

Hermione was rushing through the halls of the Ministry. She could not be late for this meeting. This was the opportunity she had been waiting for. To become lead on a case was the next step to becoming a partner, but only if she won the case. 

She was meeting with the defense today to talk terms of the trial. Hermione hadn’t been told who the attorney was but it didn’t matter. Magical law was such a boys club, it was bound to be some chauvenstic pureblood arsehole who wouldn’t take her seriously. 

Skidding to a halt outside the meeting room, she stopped to take a breath and calm her nerves. Adjusting her robes, she strode through the door.

The man sitting at the table looked up through dark eyelashes and smirked.

“Ah Granger, nice of you to finally show up. I was beginning to think I was going to win this case by default.”

Hermione scowled at Cormac McLaggen as she sat down at the table. Of bloody course it was him.

“I’m not late, McLaggen I’m right on time. Let's get this started so I can get out of here, shall we?”

Cormac smirked at her and opened his briefcase.   
“By all means; so Granger what have you come to offer me?”

Hermione stared at Cormac, sure that her eyebrows would never come down from her forehead.

“Offer you? Are you out of your bloody mind? We are not offering anything! We will see this taken to court and your client will be going to Azkaban. The evidence is overwhelming, even you know that.”

Cormac scoffed but continued shuffling through the paperwork in front of him.

“My client has indicated that he would like to fight the charges. As you know, Granger, I have a VERY good track record with these types of cases. We will fight this, mark my words.”

Hermione huffed and crossed her arms. 

“You’re such an ass McLaggen. You know you can’t get him off! He was caught in a ritual circle attempting to harvest power from his grandfather! There were fifteen eye witnesses! He won’t get away with this, I won’t allow it.” 

Cormac McLaggen just shrugged and started gathering his papers. 

“Well, we will see won’t we?”

Hermione huffed. “Yes we will. Send any notes directly to the firm after today please. I’ll be away from the office for the next two weeks.”

Cormac smirked at her. “Taking a vacation, Granger? It’s about time, everyone says you’re married to your work.”

“As a matter of fact, I’m getting married this weekend thank you very much.” Hermione huffed, glaring at Cormac. 

He laughed. “Well congratulations and all that rot. See ya Granger.” 

He took his leave and Hermione threw herself into the chair and sighed. She was so ready for this weekend. A two week break was much needed. It also helped that she was marrying the love of her life. 

Gathering all of her papers, she headed back to the firm to file the appropriate paperwork and let the partners know they planned to fight the charges.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening, Hermione apparated in her flat and smiled at the sounds of her fiancee in the kitchen talking to himself as he made dinner.

Toeing off her shoes and setting her bag down, she walked into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway watching as he alternated between two skillets with an ease she had never been able to master.

Walking up behind him, she put her arms around her waist and laid her head on his back. 

“Shit day love?”

Hermione giggled into this back.

“Not too bad, just had to deal with the aresehole defense attorney this morning.”

“Ah he sounds like a real tosser, sorry you have to deal with that.”

He turned, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her gently.

“Two days from now we’ll be married and you won’t have to think about him for two whole weeks.”

Hermione smiled up at Cormac.

“Oh I think I’ll be doing plenty of thinking of him. How much longer until dinner is ready?”

Cormac grinned. “It’s got about 20 more minutes.”

“What do you say we start practicing for our honeymoon?”

Cormac's hands grazed over her arse, gripping it tightly and pulling her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed up her neck to a spot right below her ear, causing her to shiver. 

Halfway to their bedroom, he slammed her against the wall, ripping her shirt off her, she scratched her nails down his chest while Cormacs lips latched onto a hardened nipple. 

“Bedroom. Now.” Hermione moaned

Cormac tossed her on the bed and ripped her skirt down her legs. Her purple knickers, soaked. 

“I wanted to bend you over that table at the ministry today.” Cormac said as he kissed his way up her inner thigh.

“You wore that grey suit on purpose, you know how good you look in it." Hermione yanked his tie off, pulling his shirt off, buttons bedamned. "Your arms look amazing in it."

She couldn't concentrate anymore once Cormac started pumping his fingers in and out of her. Her head fell back onto her pillow, fingers curling into his hair. The moment he sucked in her clit, Hermione's hips bucked, she could feel herself coming undone.

As her orgasm washed over her, Cormac continued kissing his way up her body; just as she started to come down from the high of orgasm, he grabbed her leg, throwing it over his shoulder and thrusting into her with wild abandon.

She felt completely filled and ready to burst as he thrust into her, gripping her thigh with one hand so hard she was certain it would be tender in the morning. Cormac slipped a hand between thing, rubbing her clit and he pounded into her harder. 

She could feel the pressure building in her, Cormac twisted just slightly, hitting the sweet spot inside her. She cried out as her orgasm spilled over, vision going black. Cormac grunted as he reached his peak, pulsing inside her.

Cormac rolled off her and pulled her to him even as he was still panting 

"Well, I think that was some good practice. What do you say to round two?"

Hermione laughed as she ran her fingers through his hair before she sat up abruptly.

"Is something burning?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
